My teacher, Ibiki-sensei
by foxface123
Summary: This is IbikiNaru fanfic! It was requested by a friend. The first part takes place at the Chuunin exams, and then the second part will be time-skip Shippuden. Please read and enjoy! Again, IbikiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is a request by TigrezzTail. Lol. Okay! Ganbatte everyone!**

**/**

Damn it damn it damn it! Who knew it was going to be a written test?! This is bad! I'm not any good at academic stuff! If I fail, Sakura-chan and Sasuke are gonna be so mad... "A written test?," Sakura-chan asks, worry evident in her voice. Kabuto nods. We found him outside, just before the first part of the Chuunin exams started. "Yes. It's more mathematical though, so as long as you know your stuff, you'll be fine...," he says, looking down at me with sympathy. I gulp. "In any case, i'm sure you will all pass!," Kabuto says, this time with more vigor. I grin lamely and give a weak chuckle. "Y-yeah...," I say. Sasuke just gives me a look. I translate it to say:

'If-you-fail-this-test-I-am-going-to-rip-your-ball s-off-Usuratonkachi!'

I gulp again. Oh Kami...

* * *

We all take our numbered seats. I'm a nervous wreck. I'm totally gonna fail! I never even paid attention in school! Iruka-sensei always said I would need brain power... Now I know why! Sakura-chan taps my shoulder while walking by to take her seat. "Don't worry, Naruto. If Sasuke-kun and I pass, and you fail, the odds will be a 2:1 ratio. We'll get by, as a team," she says. I cry mini-rivers, clasping onto her waist. "Sakura-chaaaannn! You're so cool!," I cry. She conks me on the head, blushing and angry, and stomps to her seat.

Someone takes a seat next to me.

I barely glance at them, and find out it's a girl. Oh, wait... It's that Hyuga chick. She's probably really smart. I bet she'll ace this test no problem...

I sigh and put my face in my hands. This SUCKS!

"Alright, maggots! Shut up!," I lift my head up and see a man standing in front of the class. When did he get here? "Sorry i'm late. My name's Morino Ibiki, the first examiner of the Chuunin exams," he says. I gasp. We're about to start...

"The rules of the Chuunin exams will now be told to you, and you better listen, cause i'm only gonna say this once," Ibiki-sensei says. I gulp. He's pretty intimidating... "No fighting unless given permission. Killing isn't tolerated. If you break the rules, you'll be disqualified IMMEDIATELY. Do you all understand?," he says. Everyone nods, except me. I frown. No one's gonna fight anyways... "The first part, as some of you may have found out...," he says, scanning the crowd "... is a written test. Then the second test is a survival skills test, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. The written test works like this... The test consists of a 10 question paper, which participants are given 1 hour to complete. Each participant starts out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team will be instantly disqualified. While the exam takes place several Middle Ninjas are going to watch over the participants. Their job is to look for anyone who is cheating, and kick out anyone who reaches a score of 0. When they see someone who is cheating, they penalize them for 2 points.," Everyone in the room starts muttering. I groan and squeeze my hair. WHAT THE HELL?! That's totally not cool! If I fail the test, Sakura-chan and Sasuke fail too! Ibiki-sensei continues "The last question, question 10, will be a little different. But, once again, we'll cross that bridge once we get to it. Are there any questions?," No one raises their hand. Ibiki-sensei gives us a smug smile, that I can't help but appreciate. "Alright then. The first part of the Chuunin exams will now begin!,"

* * *

People keep getting caught left and right. I haven't answered a single question! There all impossible to answer, how are we supposed to know what this and that is?! I guess... I'm going to have to resort to cheating... I grab my head and shake like crazy. No! No! No! I can't do that, if I get caught we'll get disqualified! But if I don't... Ugh! No! Ohhh!

I hear a light cough to my right. I turn to see that girl, Hinata I think, looking away from me, lightly pushing her paper towards me. "You c-can copy o-off of m-m-my test... N-naruto-kun...," she whispers. My eyes widen. "Really?," I ask. She blushes and nods. I smile and am about to take a look, but stop myself. I feel like someones staring at me... I turn my head towards the front of the class to see Ibiki-sensei looking straight at me, a knowing look in his eyes. I gulp and look down, blushing. Geez! How stupid am I?! I'm in front of Middle Class ninja, and a top-notch Jounin! I look up again, and Ibiki-sensei's got his eyebrow raised.

I quickly look back down.

Hinata nudges me slightly, moving her paper even closer to me. I don't have a lot of time! We've got five minutes, if I don't hurry and copy off of her... No! Then if we get caught, Hinata's team will also be disqualified, along with mine! "I can't Hinata... I don't want you to get in trouble...," I say. She tenses, and her blush is intense. I frown at that... Maybe she's sick.

My times up...

* * *

Ibiki-sensei stands. He gives me one last look, and I look away again. He's so intense... "It's time for the last question. There's a catch, though...," he says. Everyone starts muttering again, and I stare intently at him. A catch? "The last question of the test works slightly different. It is not written on the paper like the rest of the questions, and isn't even the same question from test to test. If you answer question 10 wrong, you will never be allowed to take this test again and forever be a Lower Ninja. In addition, all of your teammates will be disqualified.

If you choose to not continue, you will be disqualified along with your teammates, but will be allowed to try again next year," he says. We all sit in stunned silence. GAH! IT'S LIKE THE OTHER QUESTIONS DIDN'T EVEN MATTER! "So... who will answer the tenth question?," Ibiki-sensei asks. No one does anything, until one boy raises his hand. "I quit," he says. He and his team leaves the room. After that, it's like a fire started. One after another, teams leave again and again, willing to wait until next year. When the 'fire' is about finished, Ibiki-sensei looks around at us. He slightly stops at me, and lifts his eyebrow. I curse under my breath. He probably thinks i'm to stupid to answer it! I'm not stupid! I'm just... dense! But... is being dense a good thing right now?

I slowly raise my hand.

And then slam it back down, staring Ibiki-sensei straight in the eyes. I hear Hinata gasp. "I'm not running away!," I shout "I don't care if I stay a Genin forever! I'm still gonna become Hokage and show all of you! So bring it on!," Everyone's quiet, but I can tell i've given them new determination. Ibiki-sensei and I have a hard staring contest, and my heart is pounding in my chest. What's the question going to be like? There's no going back now...

Ibiki-sensei smiles.

"Well then... Congratulations! You've all just passed the first part of the Chuunin exams!," he exclaims. My stare falters, and my determination is replaced by confusion. "Eh?," I say. Ibiki-sensei grins. "The truth is... there was no tenth question. The whole test was a secret test of it's own. We wanted to see where your data gathering skills varied. Most of you passed," he says, looking at me once more. I feel slight disappointment at disappointing him, but then i'm blossoming with happiness "Ya-ta! I passed! I passed!," I yell, jumping up and down. I hear Hinata giggle beside me. Everyone around sighs in relief. I hear Sakura-chan exclaim in happiness. "Yeah! Alright! We did it Naruto, shaa!," she shouts, fist pumping the air. Sasuke just smiles behind his hands, closing his eyes. I snicker and bounce around.

I guess being dense is a good thing!

**/**

**Okay, well that's the first part! I'll put some more IbikiNaru next chapter, but for now I wanted to get the setting out of the way. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTER'S, THEY ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!**

**/**

Our celebrating was interrupted by some lady who jumped through the window. "Alright brats! My name is Mitarashi Anko, and i'm the examiner for the second part of the Chuunin exams!," she yells, lifting her arms above her head, a big banner that says "Mitarashi Anko," and some other stuff on it behind her. Ibiki-sensei is blocked from view and I can't help but feel dissapointed. "I'm going to give you all a few minutes to break, so go into the lobby and be prepared... I'm not gonna go easy on you like old Ibiki here," she says, smirking. Everyone starts filing out, including her.

I'm the last to go, besides Ibiki-sensei.

I feel... motivated by him. If he hadn't torn me down like that, I would have given up and left.

I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Um... Ibiki-sensei?," I say. He turns to me. "Yes?," he asks. I gulp. So intimidating... "I just wanted to thank you. If you hadn't... uh... 'stared' at me like that, and sized me up, I would have failed for sure," I say. He grins and pats my shoulder. Where he touched me tingles... "Yes, well... I see good potential in you, Uzumaki-kun," he says. I blush at the unexpected honorific. I gulp, again, and smile at him. "You really think so?," I ask, hope laced in my voice. He nods his head, smile in place. "Absolutely. I'm sure you'll be a great Hokage...," he says. My heart skips a beat. Ibiki-sensei believes in me! "T-thank you!," I exclaim, not caring about showing my blush. He grins and places his hand on my lower back, leading me out the door. He's really warm... When we reach the door, he leans down and whispers in my ear "Watch out. Anko won't go easy on you...," with that said, he pushes me out the door, closing it. I stand there for a little while...

My ear still tingles where his breath hit it.

* * *

Sakura-chan and Sasuke are waiting for me outside. "Naruto! What took you so long?," Sakura-chan asks. I grin and rub my head. "Well, I just had to talk to Ibiki-sensei for a second, that's all...," I say. Sakura-chan sighs and turns around, walking to where everyone else is at. Sasuke just 'Hn's me and lift an elegant brow. "What did you talk about?," he asks. I blush and wave my hand in front of my face. "Nothing, nothing! Geez, so nosy teme!," I shout. He frowns at me. "Whatever... Come on, Usuratonkachi," he says, dragging me.

* * *

One minute i'm going to take a leak, and then the next minute i'm eaten by a giant snake! "Ewwwwwww!," I squeal, squirming inside the monsters belly. This is, SO gross! I start slipping further and further down. "No, no! It can't end like this! I'm not gonna become snake shit today!," I shout, forming the Kage Bunshin seal and creating tons of clones. The snake blows and my clones fly everywhere, poofing all around. I stand and hold down the hot bile that forced it's way up my throat. "Ah... sick...," I say, shaking off the snake guts. "Now... where's Sakura-chan and the teme?...," I say.

I set off to go find them, when I run right into a tree.

I slide down the tree slowly, and when I hit the ground I start rolling around, whining about my hurt face. "Mmm... Good thing, no one was here to see that...," I mumble, rubbing my poor face. "I wouldn't say 'no one'...," says a voice from behind. I whip around to see... Ibiki-sensei? "Ibiki-sensei? What are you doing out here?," I ask, hoping for a change of subject to forget about my embarrassment. He shrugs and says "Just a little something going on... Don't worry about it though...," I nod, and then Ibiki-sensei lifts a brow at me. "Did you know you were the only one who didn't answer one question on the written exam?," he asks. I blush and curse in my head. Now he thinks i'm stupid! "Uh... yeah, well, you see... I knew about the tenth question!," I lie. He just gives me a look, saying "Ohhh? You did, did you?," I nod my head up and down, a smug look on my face. I nod my finger in his direction while crossing my arms over my chest. "Uh huh, uh huh. You guys thought you were so slick, but I have my own special information gathering skills, and I didn't want to show them off so I just pretended I was stupid or something, but in truth I already knew what was gonna happen so... Yeah!," I say, grinning at him... Hoping he can't read my eyes and know i'm lying, like everyone else can. He stares at me long and hard, and I start thinking I messed up big, but then he just laughs... and laughs... and, laughs... I growl and shout, pointing a finger at him "Hey! What's so funny?!," he keeps on laughing and laughing for a little while more, and then he slowly calms down, rubbing his eyes. "You're an idiot," he says. "What?! Hey listen, Ibiki-sensei, I thought you were really cool but apparently you're just a jerk like everyone else!," I shout, stomping away.

Ibiki-sensei didn't stop me.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Where are we going?," I ask again. She's pulling me by my arm, and I think we're gonna leave the village. She groans and says "To go get Sasuke-kun. Geez Naruto, I've already told you like 3 times," she says. I nod and apologize. I know she's told me before, but the other times I wasn't even paying attention. My mind is blocked by what I saw earlier...

(Flashback)

_When the Hokage's seat blew up during Sasuke's fight with Gaara, I had been asleep. Sakura-chan is filling me in, when I see a fight going on a few miles away from the arena. There's a bunch of Jounin and Anbu there, and giant snakes. I jump up and down, shouting "Oh! Oh! Ohhh! Sakura-chan, let's go watch the fight!," Sakura-chan mauls over the idea, and then nods her head. "Only for a little bit though. We've got to catch Sasuke-kun, but he shouldn't be very far so...," she says. I'm already racing towards the battlefield. Sakura-chan pulls me back when I get to close. "We can't have you getting hurt, idiot," she reprimands. I just cry mini-rivers and told her how nice and considerate she was. She conks me on the head, telling me to pay attention and that maybe I can learn a thing or two about tactic. I scan the crowd, searching for anyone I would know, when I spot Ibiki-sensei, standing right in front of the giant snakes. I cry out. What the hell is he doing?! I can't see from here, but it looks like he doing hands seals. Sakura-chan, apparently looking at what i'm looking at, says to me "He doing hand seals. They are: **Boar-Dog-Bird-Tiger**...," I look at her, amazed. She waves at me, saying she'll explain later, and tells me to look. What I see astonishes me. _

_A giant metal cat is in front of the snakes now. "Awesome!," I exclaim. I stare intently at the giant piece of art, wondering what's going to happen next..._

_The cat splits in half!_

_It takes all the snakes in one move, closing it's giant gates around them, and then chains come out and wrap around it tight. "That summoning's called the _Aian Meiden (A/N: Translation: Iron maiden)," _I grin and stand, filling my lungs with air and then shouting all the way across the battlefield "GOOD JOB IBIKI-SENSEI! KICK SOME ASS!," I can see the figure next to the Iron Maiden turn and I think wave. Sakura-chan grabs my arm and we race away. "You idiot! You could have gotten us killed!," she says. I just grin stupidly at her._

(Flashback over)

I grin lazily... Ibiki-sensei is so cool! "Come on Naruto! Pick up the pace!," Sakura-chan yells. I shake my head rapidly, trying to focus. "Hai Sakura-chan!," I yell, speeding it up.

**/**

**I think i'm going to skip to the end of the first part of Naruto next chapter. And then after that, i'll do the Shippuden part. That will have yaoi... *grins imperviously* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. Time-skip Shippuden! **

**/**

"I can't wait!," "Ahh, calm down gaki... we're almost there," "Gah! Ero-sennin, this is torture!," "Live with it- Hey! Naruto, slow down!," "Never!," "You brat!," "What? Getting to old for a little jog, Ero-sennin?," "*growl* Shut the hell up!," "No way!," "NARUTO!," "AHHH!,"

* * *

"Sakura...," I turn away from the window. "Hai, Tsunade-sama," I say. She grins at me and says "He's here,"

* * *

"I got him!," I shout, leaping into the air and falling straight down onto my prey. There's a huge 'YOOWWLL!,' and then my face starts getting scratched off. "Gahhh!," I shout, still holding tight to the little devil, no matter how much I wanna let go! "Konohamaru-chan!," "Konohamaru-kun!," Moegi and Udon shout, running towards me. "G-get this thing off me!," I screech. Moegi picks up the cat and it starts purring. I glare at it. "Stupid cat!," I yell, standing and rubbing my wounds. "Ne ne, Konahamaru-chan, did you hear?! There's a rumor Naruto-ku- uh... Naruto-onii-chan is back!," Moegi says, slightly blushing at her mistake. I let it slide instead of pestering her, because my excitement is too over powering! (Moegi has a secret crush on Naruto-onii-chan, but we haven't told him yet XD) "Let's go then!," I shout. "Ah! Konohamaru-kun! We've got to drop off the cat!," Udon yells after me. I sigh, and we start racing towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Sakura POV

Where is he? "Sakura-shimai!," (A/N: Translation: Sister) I turn and see Konohamaru and his gang racing towards me. I smile and wave at them. When they reach me, they all ask at the same time "Have you found him yet?!," I shake my head. They huff and we start walking towards the gates.

When we get there, the guards say Naruto and Jiraiya-sama has already passed. I huff and cross my arms. He's going everywhere- Oh! "Jiraiya-sama!," I shout, running up to him, Konohamaru and the gang following. He turns and grins. "Ah! Sakura! The brats! What a pleasant surprise!," he says. I smile. "Where's Naruto?," I ask. Jiraiya-sama grins and points up. I shield my eyes from the sun, and see someone standing atop the telephone pole. A grin splits across my face, and I shout "Naruto! Come down here!," The person tenses and looks towards us. I hear them exclaim 'Sakura-chan!' and then they are hopping down in a flash. When he reaches the bottom, the first thing I notice is his new suit. I see he's toned down the orange coloring, which I appreciate. He's definantly more built, but still a little on the skinny side. His face is definantly more defined. He's lost most of his baby fat, and his hair is longer. He's still got those beautiful blue eyes, and that goofy grin. Another thing I notice is... "Naruto! Did you get taller?!," I say, measuring myself to him. He gives me a 'Eh?' and does the same. "Ohhh... I guess I did get taller...," he says, clueless. I smile fondly at him. Naruto's gotten so big... He's cute too! "S-so, what about me, huh? What do you think?," I ask, blushing. He looks me up and down and says, putting his hands behind his head "Well, you haven't changed at all Sakura-chan!," I sigh and get a 'tick' on my forehead. Jiraiya-sama mutters "Way to go, Romeo," Naruto looks confused. "What?," he asks. I sigh, again, and say "Same old Naruto...," "Naruto-onii-chan!," the 3 little brats yell, tackling him to the ground. He gasps and then starts laughing that warm laugh i've missed so much. "Konohamaru! Moegi, Udon! Look at you guys!," he says standing. They all grin at him. Konohamaru's grin turns into a smirk, and he pushes Moegi and Udon back. "Naruto-onii-chan! I've been training, and i've finally perfected my jutsu!," he says, forming some hand seal that looks familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it... "Oiroke no Jutsu!," (A/N: Translation: Sexy Jutsu!) he shouts, turning into a naked woman. I'm shocked and I turn to see Naruto's reaction. He has his eyes closed and he's smiling smugly. "Oh, Konohamaru... You should know that won't work on me," he says "I'm grown up now, you should grow up too...," I stand there in stunned silence, and Konohamaru 'poofs' back into his regular form, looking sad. Wow... Naruto really has matured into a handsome young- "I MEAN COME ON KONOHAMARU! THAT TECHNIQUE IS WEAK! YOU GOTTA WORK ON YOUR STUFF! I'LL SHOW YOU MY NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF THE-," I interrupt his outburst by punching him real hard, and yelling "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!," He flies about 20 feet, and then lands (after being dragged) with his head in the ground. I growl and stalk up to him. When I reach him, I pull him out of the ground and start shaking him like no tomorrow. "Naruto! I haven't seen you in two years and already in two minutes of talking your screwing everything up! What the hell is wrong with you! You can't even think before you act, can you?! Gah! You are SUCH a JERK!," I scream. I see Jiraiya-sama and the brats shaking in the corner out of the corner of my eye.

When I finally calm down, I reprimand Naruto. "I really thought you would have grown out of your tom-foolery, but apparently you're still as absent-minded as ever!," "Hai, Sakura-chan~," "I mean, come on Naruto! Grow up a little-," "But I have-," "-on the INSIDE!," "Oh... Well... I've grown in other places too, Sakura-chan~," he says, giving me a smirk. I growl and conk him on the head. "Pervert!," I yell, storming away. He cries out and says "Pervert?! No! Sakura-chan come back!,"

* * *

Naruto POV

We've got a training exercise with Kakashi-sensei! I gave him the new version of Icha Icha Paradise, and he nearly fainted then and there! Ero-sennin and I are gonna take a break and head to the springs but... I wanna see one certain person before we do...

"Ibiki-sensei!," I shout, running up to him. He turns and gives me a grin. "Oh. Uzumaki-kun, your back," he says. I reach him and match his grin. "Yeah yeah! Just got back not fifteen minutes ago!," I say. He pats my shoulder. "You've grown," he says. I blush and grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, well... Hey! Sakura-chan and I are doing a training exercise with Kakashi-sensei later! You wanna come? You can see how much i've improved... sorta...," I say. He smiles and says while nodding his head "Sure thing. Be sure to impress me though, wouldn't want to have it be a waste of time," A small flash of lightening goes off between us, and I smirk evilly. "It won't!," I shout, accepting his challenge. He get's a devious glint in his eyes. "If it does, you'll have to be my slave! That mean's you have to clean my house, do my yard work (That the Hokage always insists on), and buy my groceries for a whole month!," he says. I maul over it, and then grunt approvingly. "But-," I say "- if it's not a waste of time, you have to by me ramen for a whole month!," he looks taken aback, but then he grunts... not-so approvingly. I grin and run away before he can say anything.

* * *

Naruto POV

"This is a lot harder then when we were Genin...," Sakura-chan mutters. I grunt. Facing Kakashi-sensei like this is really great, it just shows how much stronger we've gotten, but... why do I feel so... weak? "What do you think we should do? We can't keep going like this!," Sakura-chan says. I sigh and turn to her, thinking. "You're right...," I say "... Oh!,"

"Naruto! That's genius! You are the villages number one most unpredictable knuckle-head ninja!," Sakura-chan exclaims after i've told her my idea.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei POV

Where'd they run off to?... I guess i'm going to have to *reaches in weapon pouch* get prepared- Ah! Oh yeah... My Icha Icha Paradise... No! You can't look!... B-but I want to know what happens next... It seemed like the main character was about to get into some hard core- "Kakashi-sensei!," I snap my head up to see... Naruto and Sakura attacking from the front? *chuckle chuckle* How stupid... Don't they know never to- "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!," Naruto shouts "I know the rest of the plot sequence for Icha Icha Paradise! It turns out the main character-," Ah! Spoilers! *covers ears* Oh no! I have my Sharingan activated! I can read his lips *closes eyes*...

*bells ringing*

Huh?

* * *

Naruto POV

I smirk as Kakashi-sensei opens his eyes. I jingle my bell in front of him while saying "What was that one rule you told me a few years back, Kakashi-sensei? A ninja must see through deception, right?," he sighs and sinks down onto the floor. "Right...," he mumbles. Sakura-chan and I laugh out, jumping up and down and rubbing it in our sensei's face...

"Well... I guess it was alright," Ibiki-sensei says. I grin. "Yup! I win, you lose!," I say. He sighs and grins back. Before I left the village, I had secret training with Ibiki-sensei. It was only for a few weeks, but I learned a lot. After seeing him fight when Orochimaru attacked the village, Ibiki-sensei's been one of my main role-models. "Alright... I surrender," he says. I snicker and he slaps his hand on my shoulder, leading me towards Ichiraku... "Naruto!," I look up and see Sakura-chan walking towards us. I smile and say "Oh! Sakura-chan! What's up?," she smiles and says "Well, I figured you were going to treat me to ramen~," I'm about to reject her offer- "Go on ahead Uzumaki-kun... We'll meet up later," Ibiki-sensei whispers in my ear. I gulp... His breath is hot... I nod my head and he grins and says his goodbyes.

"Come on Naruto!," Sakura-chan yells, already 10 feet ahead. I snap out of my... weird thoughts and follow her.

As i've gotten older, I noticed some weird things happening... For one thing, I was having these dreams about Ibiki-sensei... They kind of fade from memory, but... it's stuff like, him touching me, me touching him... it feels good, but in a way that I can't explain... Another thing is every time he's around, my heart starts to speed up and I blush more than I usually would. Every slight touch, whether it be a slap upside the head, or a simple brushing of our shoulders... It always tingles where he touched me. I thought about talking to Ero-sennin about it, but I figured he wouldn't know. Iruka-sensei is my next guess, but... He seems like he'd go all 'Mother Hen' on me. I would ask Sakura-chan, but I don't want her making fun of me or thinking i'm weird... There's only one person.

Kakashi-sensei.

**/**

**Sorry! It's short. Woo hoo! Shippuden! X) Reviews please! **


	4. AN Ramble

**Man you guys. I was reading this story just now, and I really could see how my writing skills have progressed. I mean, it's not totally horrible or anything, but I can tell I've gotten much better. Not to gloat or anything... Anyways, what I do when writing is I just put the draft flat out there. It's real unprofessional, but I am way too lazy to be going and looking for spelling and grammar errors. Anyways... I guess i'm just rambling...**

**What episode are you guys on? I'm already caught up. Except... Uh... OKAY YOU GUYS, I HAVE A HORRIBLE CONFESSION! When I first started watching Naruto, I fell in love with little Naruto-kun immediately. I hated Sasuke and Sakura. I kind of got used to Sakura (a little) but I didn't like her. Now, Sasuke was a different case. I hated him so much, that I skipped just about EVERY episode that he was in. I couldn't even look at him. He was such a jerk to Naruto, I just... I was so livid. Anyways, so I skipped just about the whole middle of the first part of Naruto, and then skipped a lot of Shippuden too. That's how much I hated him! I hated Sasuke with a PASSION! **

**I felt/feel really guilty about skipping so many episodes, so now i'm going back and watching every episode of the first part of Naruto, and Shippuden (up to the new ones) and i'm not gonna skip any. On the first part, i'm on episode... 76 I think? I just watched Orochimaru/Sarutobi fight, the episode with the good animation. On Shippuden, i'm watching the new episodes and i'm on episode... 20 I think for re-watching. **

**I'm still VERY iffy about Sasuke. I mean I like him, as in I like him when he is in my fanfiction's, but I don't like him in the actual show, unless you count when he was nice to Naruto and still apart of team 7. I just... I can't trust him, ya know?**

**Another thing I hate, is the SasuSaku pairing. I mean, i'm sorry all you SasuSaku fans out there, but... Well, there is that possibility it could happen but... Seriously? I mean, Sasuke doesn't love Sakura people! There was a time when that could have happened, but it's long gone now! Sakura means little to nothing to Sasuke. She's just some kind of obsessed psycho freak who can't get over this S-RANKED MURDERER SHINOBI! I mean, come on Sakura! Stop being a stupid bitch and get over him! Lee is right there, wanting you! Hell, Naruto wants you! NARUTO WANTS YOU, YOU STUPID ANNOYING BITCH! Naruto is top-notch meat right there honey, and you aren't doing shit to get him! He would have you in a heartbeat, but instead you're just hurting him! Why?! Why would you do that?! He LOVES you, you ass! He'd die for you, and you just hurt him left and right! AH!... Sorry, I got a little... off-hand there... Uh... Even if Sasuke comes back, he's never going to be the same. He's too far gone to just be like 'Oh, I guess I do love Sakura after all even though she was one of the first bonds I cut from Konoha!'. He doesn't even think of her anymore, you dildos. Come off it, mates! They aren't getting together. IT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**Okay, I happen to be a NaruHina fan myself, but there are some NaruHina fans who are a little cray-cray (lol). They don't even consider other pairings for Naruto-kun, at all. I mean really guys, even though that manga chapter came out and Naruto held Hinata's hand, whatever, it doesn't mean he's gonna get with her. It might. But I doubt it... It's unnerving to think that Naruto can be all bi-polar and just switch from loving Sakura, to liking Hinata so much that he'd just forget Sakura already. And also, there's the big possibility of Sasuke. But... I'll get to that later. I love little Hinata, I really do, but I want her to get with Kiba. I think Naruto and her would be cute, but in all honesty... I'd rather have him get with Sakura than with Hinata. And, i'm not even that big of a NaruSaku fan! I like NaruHina more than NaruSaku, but i'd rather have Naruto get with Sakura... I don't know why... **

**SasuNaru. SasuNaru. SasuNaru. I'm gonna tell yall the truth, I really, absolutely DESPISED this pairing. I hated it more then NaruSaku and SasuSaku. I thought the people who liked this pairing were totally demented, and crazy. When I first heard about this pairing, I nearly shit monkeys. I just... hated it so much! I got information from a friend, like last year (before I started liking SasuNaru), that when Naruto and Sasuke ran into each other a second time, Kishimoto was going to have Naruto tell Sasuke that he loved him. Instead of saying 'Because we are friends' he was going to have Naruto say 'Because I love you'. This isn't fake. It's real, and you can ask around of ya want. The guy who told me isn't even a SasuNaru fan (he hates that pairing), but it's true because he saw it on an interview that they showed when he went to an anime convention (lol, call me a loser). I really, seriously, honestly had a panic attack. I started hyperventilating and I had to sit down. I was freaking out. I told my friends Becky and Max on the bus, and they laughed and said they could "... totally see them getting together!," I got mad and didn't talk to them the rest of the way. **

**I wanted to see what was so 'great' about the SasuNaru pairing, so I went and looked up a doujin on it. I... had a love/hate feeling about it, but I said it was more hate and exited out of it. A few months later, I ended up... Going back to a SasuNaru doujin. I don't even know why I did, but I did. Since then, I started liking the pairing. My friend Becky told me exactly why it made sense that they get together. She said they go perfect with each other, they always fight (like, ya know, people in relationships do), Naruto is the only one (besides Itachi) that's ever got emotion out of Sasuke, Naruto has this passion, this utterly raw passion, to get Sasuke back because he's his 'friend', and Sasuke has tried to cut his bond with Naruto, but has failed. She also said it's "...the only thing that makes sense in the show," And I couldn't help but agree with her. **

**Anyways, I think out of all my main pairing list, it would go (for Naruto-kun):**

**1) SasuNaru. **

**2) NaruSaku.**

**3) NaruHina.**

**For Hinata:**

**1) KibaHina**

**2) NaruHina**

**For Sakura:**

**1) LeeSaku**

**2) NaruSaku**

**For Sasuke:**

**1) SasuNaru. (Even before I became a SasuNaru fan, I could never see Sasuke with a women. He's, seriously, either a-sexual or in love with Naruto)**

**That's all, for now, that I will say on these world-wide subjects. X3 Tell me what you think. No offense, but I don't want any haters, or anyone flat out disagreeing with me. I'm not here to argue. I'm here just so you guys can see my view on things, and for me to see yall's view on things. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Been a while, huh? Super Bowl! Yeah!**

**/**

"Naruto, what a surprise," Kakashi-sensei says. I smile. "Hey Kakashi-sensei... can I come in?," I ask. He steps back from his door and spreads his arm. "'O ko'u hale kou hale," (A/N: Translation: My house is your house). I lift a brow. "When did you learn Hawaiian?," I ask. His eye crinkles "I've been around," is his answer.

Kakashi-sensei sets down two cups filled to the brim with tea, and my mouth waters as the aroma hits me. "What kind?," I ask, taking a light sip. Kakashi-sensei takes one as well, somehow making it to where I can't see his face, and reply's "It's Peach Momotaro Artisan Tea... What is it you wanted to talk about? I suspect you didn't stop by just to chat...," I set my cup down with a 'clink'. "Yeah... uh... Kakashi-sensei, have you ever felt a 'special' way about someone but, you can't describe it?," I start. Sensei thinks it over, and then his eye crinkles. "My my, are you in love Naru-chan?," Usually, my reaction to that would be getting flustered and then changing the subject, but I just blink and look down into my tea, as if it has the answer in it's depths. "Love?...," I ask, more to myself than anyone. I hear the 'clink' of sensei's cup, and I lift my head up to see him leaning on his right palm, his elbow on the table. He's got a bored yet amused look in his _eye_. "Hai, hai. Do you know what 'love' is Naruto?," he asks me. I shake my head. "Well-," sensei explains "- there is no definition for love, but there are 'guesses' or 'theory's. I for one have experienced 'love', in one way or another. Who is it we're talking about exactly?," I gulp and I feel a blush creeping up my neck. "U-uh... Ibiki-sensei...," I mumble. Sensei's eye crinkles again. "Ah~ I thought so. Well, I could give you some examples... One 'type' of 'love' I guess is the 'love' I feel for you," I blink, a frown working it's way onto my face. "Uh, what?," I ask. Sensei chuckles and says "Mhmm... I love you and Sakura and Sasuke, maybe even Sai like you were my own," he leans forward "I think you would be my favorite!," Sensei starts sprouting flowers, so I change the subject "The other types, Kakashi-sensei...," I push. He grumbles a 'Hai' and continues explaining further "Another 'type' of 'love' is one you feel for Sasuke-," my grip tightens on the cup, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Kakashi-sensei. He speaks again in a softer tone "-You think of Sasuke as a brother, rival, and best friend. That's the kind of 'love' you feel for him... Along with Sakura. I'm sure your feelings for her aren't the same as before, am I correct?," I nod. I used to have a huge crush on Sakura-chan, but now it's more like I 'love' her as a sister. "Yes well, the last 'type' of 'love' would be a... sensual type," I wave a hand, urging him to continue. "You do know what I mean by 'sensual' don't you?," he asks. I maul over the question, and then blush while grumbling "Get on with it...,"

His eye crinkles again.

"Sexual. As in, you wish for them to touch you in a... 'Good' way as some people would say... Do you know what 'sex' is Naruto?," he says. I blush again. "No...," is my answer. He switches hands. "Sex is when two people create their own 'sensual dance'. Let's say there's a man and a woman, and they both want to have sex. What they would do is the man would take his hardened, elongated penis and stick it into the woman's wet vagina. Then they would hump each other until they've reached their limit, and then have an orgy," My face is on fire. "K-KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU PERVERT-," "You're the one you wanted to know-," "I DIDN'T WANNA KNOW! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED IF I KNEW-," "Ah, don't be mad Naru-chan-," "I'M PISSED-," "I love you too~," I take a deep breath and fan myself. "Geez, sensei, you're crazy... *clears throat*," Kakashi-sensei stands and takes his empty cup to the kitchen, and then returns a few minutes later with a tea pot. He fills his cup, takes a sip in that magical way where it's seems as if his mask doesn't even move, and the says "But that's not the only way to express that 'type' of 'sensual love'. You can do something more natural, less intimidating. Kissing, is one example-," The image of my first kiss (that happened to be with Sasuke) pops in my head and I shiver. "-, cuddling, hugging, tickling, even verbally. Kind of... fluffy," Fluffy...

"But, Ibiki-sensei isn't fluffy, Kakashi-sensei. Ibiki-sensei is strong, but has his weak points. He makes me want to be near him all the time, even though he's pretty intimidating. Whenever he speaks to me, I feel good inside. Even when he just barely touches me, I tingle wherever he made contact. I just want to make him proud, ya know? I mean, I want to make you and Iruka-sensei and Baa-chan proud too, and Sasuke... but Ibiki-sensei... I want him to acknowledge me. I want him to know how strong I am, and how much i'm improving. And sometimes... Well, sometimes I just want him to... touch me?," I finish lamely. Kakashi-sensei pours himself another glass. Damn. He can really pack in some tea. "Touch you as in?...," he asks. "As in... gently...," is my answer. Kakashi-sensei actually looks taken aback. "Huh... Like, hold you, Naruto?," he asks. I smile and exclaim "Yes yes! That! I want Ibiki-sensei to hold me, and protect me, and tell me everything's going to be fine...,"

"Do you believe in 'true love' Naruto?," sensei asks me.

I've heard of 'true love'. Old man Hokage used to read me story's about princesses and princes finding 'true love'.

"Yeah...," I say. "Do you think that's what you're experiencing?," he asks. Hm... Is this 'true love'? A bright smile reaches my face.

"Kakashi-sensei!," He looks at me expectantly. "Ibiki-sensei's my prince!," I say a little breathlessly.

Sensei's eye crinkles again.

"I thought so,"

**/**

**Aw, Naru-chan! I actually didn't have the idea of a 'prince' until I got to the part where Naru-chan says "Yes yes! I want Ibiki-sensei to hold me...,"**

**Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Here we go! This'll be the last chapter. X3**

**/**

I look around the crowded streets, my feet pacing to their own rhythm. I'm supposed to be meeting Ibiki-sensei tonight at Ichiraku. We aren't meeting till 7-ish but... I came at 6:30.

Old man Ichiraku came out earlier, and asked if I wanted to come in, but I told him no.

"Uzumaki-kun. What are you doing out here?" I jolt and look towards the voice. Ibiki-sensei stands there, eyebrows raised. "U-uh, I was just going to wait for you and stuff..." The words tumble out of my mouth. Ibiki-sensei smirks and holds up the fabric flap. I quickly walk in, carefully averting my eyes.

I ordered for both of us. When the bowls were set down, I reached for the chopsticks, but Ibiki-sensei had done the same thing. Our hands met awkwardly. He didn't seem to mind, as he just went for the chopsticks after I jerked my hand away.

I waited a few seconds before reaching for them again.

/

After a few awkward (Awkward to me, at least) bowls of ramen, Ibiki-sensei asked me if I wanted to train with him.

I agreed almost instantaneously.

"Okay Naruto, let's see what you got." Ibiki-sensei shouts from across the training grounds. My heart skips a beat, he called me by my first name. I gulp and nod, my throat tight. Why am I acting like this?

I run forward, and reach down into my weapons pouch. When i'm about 15 meters from him, I throw five shuriken. He easily deflects them with a kuni. I throw again, this time twice the amount, as a distraction. Right as he deflects them, I throw a punch. He blocks it with his forearm and try's to under-hook me in my stomach. I block his fist with my free hand with a loud smack.

We stand there like that for exactly three seconds, when he suddenly steps back. As quickly as he stepped back, he ducks and kicks out his leg, knocking me to the ground. I bounce on my back but flip upwards. I somersault in the air before landing quietly on the ground.

Ibiki-sensei grins. "Come on Naruto, you're going easy on me. You're better than this." I bite the inside of my lip and feel my cheeks heat up. I hope the darkness covers my blush...

This time Ibiki-sensei leads. He flashes behind me and swings. I grab his arm and spin around it. When I go airborne, I form a-

"Rasengan!"

I feel the earth break underneath me as I make contact. Rock fly's everywhere and I have to cough a little. The dust clears and i'm standing in a giant crater, but Ibiki-sensei is no where to be found.

"There you go." His voice echo's around me. "That's better..."

I narrow my eyes and scan the field.

He's not to my left or right... Not behind, not above. I jump up as I look to the ground. Not below either... When I land I jump a few paces back and wait. I feel him before I see him. From behind, he tackles me to the ground.

I inwardly scold myself for not noticing.

My landing is hard, and the air leaves my body. I gasp and try to scramble out from under him. I successfully turn over, but he pins both my hands down with one of his. Ibiki-sensei straddles me.

That grin is back. "Naruto, that was horrible." I growl and face away from him, my left cheek pressing against the cold ground. "Whatever..." I mumble. "Still could've kicked your ass with my hands tied behind my back..." Ibiki-sensei let's out a hardy chuckle.

It's quiet as I catch my breath, Ibiki-sensei doing the same.

I tense when his breath spans across my cheek.

He presses his nose to my temple, and I shiver involuntarily. "Good job..." he murmurs. I try to swallow, but my throat tightens instead. We stay like that for who knows how long. I worry my lip until I finally have the courage to speak up. "Ibiki-sensei... Do you... Um, do you..." Come on Naruto! Out with it! "Do you like me?" It came out as a shout. That just helps maximize the redness of my blush. I'm met with silence once again. I refuse to look at him. His breath comes out even. I clench and un-clench my hands.

He settles himself in between my legs, and presses his weight against me. An area between my legs pulses lightly and I will away a soon-to-be erection. That would be the end of me... I feel his lips against my cheek. My heart feels like it's about to explode out of my chest. "What if I do?..." He murmurs, lips still on my skin. I lick my lips and whisper "If you do, then you should know that... that I like you too... A lot..." I feel his chest vibrate with a chuckle.

He lifts his head up and grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. I stare into his gaze, petrified. He leans down without warning and kisses me. I slowly relax. After about a minute, he pulls away only to kiss my jaw. He returns to my lips again. "Yes" he says. "Yes..." I'm filled with un-explainable joy. I manage to get him to release my wrists, and I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

A thought occurs to me.

In-between kisses I murmur: "Can I call you Ibiki?..." He smiles and simply nods. Another thought occurs to me and I chuckle. "Hey, Ibiki... I... just remembered, when I was... talking with Kakashi..." He kisses down my jawline and onto my neck. He sucks on the area right underneath my chin and I tighten my grip on his shoulder. "I called you a prince..." Ibiki stops and lifts his head, looking at me funny. I grin and say "I should have labeled you as a Dark Night." Ibiki sighs and stands.

I blink and quickly zip up my jacket. I didn't even notice it had been un-zipped.

I chase after him and shout: "Wait! Sorry, I know that was mood killer!"

He looks at me and grins. "See you tomorrow, Naruto."

**/**

**Way to go Naruto, baka. Well, that's it for My Teacher, Ibiki-sensei. :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
